


Kinktober 05. Bath & Sensory Deprivation

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Kinktober, Day 5: Bath & Sensory DeprivationTony takes care of a hurting Stephen by mixing necessity with pleasure.





	Kinktober 05. Bath & Sensory Deprivation

He should have known better. Stephen had been hesitant when Tony had proposed this idea but really - when had Tony ever lead him astray?

"Shh, relax, baby. You're safe with me. Close your eyes now."

Stephen did as he was told. Finally. First there was the sensation of Tony's fingers over his eyes, then his cheeks. A soft kiss pressed against his lips and then even softer silk covering his eyes. He didn't even need to see it to know that it was black silk - Tony had a kink for putting him in black silk bonds, something that amused Stephen as much as it turned him on. He relaxed almost immediately and could feel the constant headache recede a little bit. He sighed in relief.

The blindfold was tightened until there was no chance of it falling off by chance and a moment later Tony's hands were on his hips to gently lead him the few steps towards the waiting pool.

It was almost a shame to not see the splendor of the bathing chamber they'd found on an exploration tour through the Sanctum; its natural glory enhanced by thousands of magical candles. He could smell the unfamiliar extracts in the water and was glad that the water would be warm, almost hot. Standing here naked was enough to make him shiver.

He'd barely noticed his reaction when he was enfolded in a hug from behind. Tony's broad chest pressed against his back, strong arms around his waist and warm hands on his stomach.

"Just two more steps," Tony said softly. "Slowly. Don't worry, I've got you."

Stephen, as always, trusted him and let himself be steered into the warm water.

It embraced him like a blanket, welcomed him home and promised to make the constant pain in his hands and all his other aches almost vanish. Harmless healing magic, he'd concluded when they'd first encountered and explored this pool. Designed to relax and soothe a weary soul.

Tony, of course, had seen the potential for having fun with Stephen here long before Stephen would have thought of it. "You're still taking this stuff too serious!" Tony had told him with a laugh. "Let's take evening off, fuck off here to relax, have some fun and then we'll have nice, relaxed night in."

Put like that it seemed to be the most logical plan ever and Stephen had been forced to agree by his own ego and pride.

"No more thinking," Tony reminded him. "Just feeling." They were both in the water by now and Tony took a step back but still kept his hands on Stephen's hips. "Just a few more steps. You know the way. Soon, sweetheart."

Soon he could rest. The chronic pain in his hands and wrists had become almost unbearable over the last few weeks and his tension headache had settled in to stay on a permanent basis or so it seemed. The pool and its pain-relieving and healing properties were Vishanti-sent and Tony - the beautiful, clever, wonderful love of his life - had wasted no time in devising a plan to mix necessity with fun and pleasure.

"Here." Stephen carefully settled down in the niche they'd discovered and leaned into Tony by instinct. According to research it would take about an hour of bathing for his pain levels to sink noticeably and he really, really hoped that they would. He wanted to be in better condition for the second part of Tony's brilliant plan.

"Ever had underwater sex?" Tony had asked him with an almost devious grin. "It can be horrible if done wrong, and believe me, I've done it wrong, but it can be the best thing ever if you know what you're doing. Which I do."

"You want to fuck me underwater?" Stephen had asked without any enthusiasm - his permanent headache had pretty much cured him from any sexual desire whatsoever by that point. He felt bad about it, but it couldn't be changed.

"No, that's not that great. That can come later. If you want. No, I thought about a nice handjob to help you relax. Stephen, we talked about that."

They had. But Stephen still sometimes struggled with the concept that Tony was totally fine with giving him pleasure without expecting something in return. It still blew his mind, if he thought too much about it, really. So he didn't. Think about it too much.

"Still thinking too much." Tony's gentle admonishment echoed and mirrored his thoughts to a disturbing degree. "Just relax and let the magic water do its thing."

Tony helped him stretch out a little bit more and pushed and prodded until Stephen's head was on his shoulder and he was almost floating in the warm water. He could already begin to feel its soothing properties.

"No pressure," Tony reminded him quietly and put a hand over his soft cock. "Just a reminder that good things are waiting for you." A gentle squeeze. "And now stop thinking, baby. I've got you, your beloved Cloak is waiting right at the edge of the water to wrap you up nice and tight, and there isn't a single thing you have to worry about. Just let go and let me handle the rest."

And Stephen, with yet another sigh, did exactly that and allowed his conscious mind to drift away into a light trance.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/188143767251/bath).


End file.
